Situation de danger ou secret caché
by Fuyuko Gomesu
Summary: Une jeune dresseuse se promenait dans l'infinité des Ultra-Brèches quand elle rentre dans une brèche blanche loin d'être rassurante. Elle décide alors de l'explorer, mais avec tant de danger, pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide? Après tout, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne voit pas ses amis. (Je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés, j'espère que ça ira.)


Salut, je prévoyais d'éviter de faire des one-shot mais celui-ci était si persistant dans ma tête, que ça en devenait douleureux de pas le faire. Ma tête a peut-être trop d'idées de fanfiction Pokémon que je devais en poster une. Celle-ci m'a été inspirée par une image de Moon et Gladio fuyant Engloutyran. Elle m'a particulièrement plu à écrire. Peut-être parce qu'elle me démangeait, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi ^0^.

Elle m'a pris un peu de temps parce que je voulais être en accord avec le jeu (même si comme vous pourrez lz voir, tantôt j'utilise des éléments de Soleil et Lune, tantôt j'utilise des versions Ultra), je me suis rendu dans tout les lieux dont je parle (sauf la chambre de Gladio), pour les descriptions. Donc si vous n'avez pas fait de l'Ultra exploration dans Ultra-Soleil ou Ultra-Lune, en lisant ce-ci vous serez spoil, ou si vous n'êtes pas encore aller à la brèche d'Engloutyran.

Pokémon ne m'appartient pas (même si ça paraît magnifique de pouvoir agrandir encore plus ce si grand univers), je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

* * *

Situation de danger ou secret caché

«Plus vite Luna! Plus viteeeeeeeeeeeee...hahaha!»

Le rire d'une jeune adolescente résonnait dans l'espace tandis que le Pokémon légendaire lunaire accélérait. Ses cheveux bruns s'envolaient derrière elle, et d'une main elle retenait son chapeau afin qu'il ne s'envolât pas rejoindre les étoiles et dimensions qui défilaient et les orbes électriques qu'ils esquivaient. Elles étaient rares les fois où elle pouvait s'échapper à ses obligations et juste prendre du bon temps. Mais quand l'occasion se présentait rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que d'explorer des endroits lui étant encore inconnus en compagnie de ses compagnons et amis. Et puisque ces amis étaient tous occupés, les ultra-brèches étaient les candidates idéales! Elle adorait l'excitation et le suspense de ne pas savoir comme se passait chaque voyage et les différents mondes, Pokémon ou Ultra-Chimères qui se cachaient derrière chaque brèche. Oui, tout lui semblait incroyable et palpitant une fois entré dans l'infinité sombre et scintillante des trous de ver. Le moyen idéal de passer une journée idéale et se changer les idées!

«Laaaaaa!

-Qu'y a-t-il?» Demanda-t-elle sortie de sa torpeur, intriguée par le ton inquiet de son ami avant de relever la tête et écarquiller les yeux. Devant eux, une multitude d'orbes chargées en électricité se rapprochait rapidement. «Aaah, vite Lunala tu es prête?!

-Naaala!

-Bien... Gauche. Droite… Maintenant pivote pour passer entre ces sphères puis vers le haut.»

Une liste d'ordres de la dresseuse se suivit un moment. Le Pokémon aurait sûrement pu les esquiver seul, mais avec la fille s'occupant de lui indiquer le meilleur chemin, cela lui faciliter la tâche et il pouvait se concentrer d'avantage sur ses mouvements, évitant de nombreuse égratignures. La confiance et l'entraide étaient présentes à un point où malgré leur situation, par moments, les deux souriaient allégrement. Quand ce qui semblait une tempête électrique fut passée, la fille soupira et se retourna pour voir les sphères rouler loin.

«Ce n'est pas passer bien loin hein, Luna?

-Luuuna.» Les deux se sourirent, mais devant le chemin ne continuait pas.

«Eh, attention en bas!

-Na!

-Ah!»

En esquivant une des Ultra-Brèches, les deux compagnons finirent par rentrer en déferlante dans une brèche blanche. Après un atterrissage turbulent et douloureux, la jeune dresseuse parvint à se redresser après quelques minutes, dans un sol froid et salle. Elle mena une main à sa tête étourdie avant de se secouer et regarder autour d'elle.

«Luna!» Le beau légendaire gisait au milieu de quelques débris, et prenait beaucoup d'espace dans la pièce. Elle courut vers lui, tombant à ses côtés avant de caresser son visage gentiment. «Je suis désolée Luna.

-Naaa...

-Pas trop mal? Je sais que tu es à l'étroit ici mais, attend un peu.» Elle examina les plaies et soupira de soulagement: rien que du superficiel. Le repos était ce qu'il lui fallait le plus à ce moment-là. Elle sortit tout de même de son sac une super-potion qu'elle appliqua à divers endroits. «Voilà, tu devrais vite récupérer comme ça! Tiens une poké fève, tu l'as méritée.

-Laaaa...» Se fut à son tour de démonter son affection pour la dresseuse, la faisant tomber à la renverse et collant leurs fronts, dans une tentative de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir.

«Ha, oui Luna. Moi aussi je t'aime, tu es trop gentille! Aller va te reposer, en rentrera quand tu auras récupéré.

-Na!»

Un éclair de lumière apparut et le légendaire était de retour dans sa poké-ball. La fille se releva et commença alors à explorer les environs. Avec toute sa concentration sur Lunala, elle ne s'était pas encore aperçue de l'état d'insalubrité du lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Une porte était fermée et ne semblait pas être à ouvrir. La seule sortie semblait être un tuyau de grand diamètre qu'elle était décidée à emprunter. Elle se cacha les yeux de la lumière, toute excitée. _Quel beau monde se cache ici?_

«Waaah… Que…» Les yeux écarquillés, elle ne put se retenir de faire deux pas arrière. «Hein, du bruit à l'intérieur...»

Elle retourna à la pièce où elle était arrivée. Il lui semblait avoir entendu une voix… Il y avait donc encore des habitants dans cet endroit. À part dans l'Ultra-Mégalopole, elle n'avait pas visité de dimensions habitées par autre chose que des Pokémon et des végétaux. Et vu l'état de celle-ci, ce n'était pas la première sur laquelle elle aurait parié la présence d'une vie semblable à celle d'êtres humains. Bien-sûre il y avait des bâtiments, mais elle estimait que s'il y avait effectivement quelque chose de vivant, cela tenait du miracle. Elle ne savait juste pas s'il s'agissait plutôt d'une bénédiction ou d'un châtiment, et quel Pokémon Gardien aurait pu avoir cœur à ça.

«Il y a quelqu'un?! Mmh…» Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre. «Aaah!

-Aaah! T'es un esprit revenu me hanter?!

-Quoi?! non.» Le costume de l'homme en face d'elle l'avait surprise, mais finalement, il ne paraissait pas bien méchant, et plus terrifié qu'elle. «Je suis venue de cette brèche.» Dit-elle en pointant la distorsion dans l'espace.

«Ah, je vois! Tu viens d'un autre monde. Mais que fait-tu ici?

-Je me promenais et j'ai fini par atterrir ici. Dites moi, que s'est-il passé ici?»

Le monsieur concéda à lui donner quelques réponses, mais sans jamais lui décrire avec précision la menace qui régnait dehors.

Quelques heures plus tard des bruits de pas pressées résonnaient dans un espace blanc. Des personnes en blouses en regardaient la source parfois. Certains d'un regard noir pour le dérangement sonore et la course dans un espace de travail, d'autres lui souriant et lui accordait même un bonjour en reconnaissant de qui il s'agissait. Bientôt une figure féminine et maternelle apparut dans son champ de vision, et elle la salua.

«Oh quelle bonne surprise! Ça faisait longtemps, quelle joie de te revoir!»

-Bonjour! Comment allez-vous Vicky?

-Bien ma chérie! Mais je suppose que c'est mon petit prince que tu es venu voir. À cette heure il dois avoir fini, suis moi mon choux!

-Oui merci!»

Après une longue journée de travail, un jeune adolescent rentrait enfin dans sa chambre. Il abandonna des feuilles et une blouse sur son bureau et y prit une carte. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un grand lit, probablement le seul de la maison à être aussi foncé. Il n'as pas échappé au baldaquin mais les rideaux noirs attachés asymétriquement et les déchirures donné un aspect cool qui correspondait totalement au jeune homme. Une fois installé, il lut la lettre manuscrite, elle venait de la part de sa cher sœur. Elle lui racontait l'avancée de ses recherches, comment elle allait, ce qu'elle découvrait, et demandait des nouvelles. Ils devaient lui manquer, tout comme elle lui manquait, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas. Il déposa les feuilles sur sa table de chevet et se laissa tomber tranquillement au lit. Enfin il pouvait se reposer.

Toc Toc Toc

«Qui est-ce?!» Dit-il la colère montant un peu en lui.

«Mon petit prince, j'ai une surprise! Quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

-Quelqu'un? Qui ça…?»

Il réfléchit un moment à qui ça pourrait être à cette heure de la journée. Et puis une surprise…? Impossible que ce soit Lilie... Il se releva et demanda à Vicky de faire la personne rentrer. La femme ouvrit la porte avec un doux sourire tandis que le blond maintint son regard émeraude rivé sur l'entrée. Mais à peine cette dernière fut ouverte que la personne passa telle un éclair jusqu'à lui.

«Gladio!» Cria-t-elle dans une étreinte qui faillit le renverser. Tout alla si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'elle se détachait déjà de lui. «Ça faisait longtemps! Ça va?

«Moon! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu ne devrais pas être à la ligue?

-Toujours aussi accueillant… En fait j'ai un service à te demander…

-Je vais vous laisser. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Merci, au revoir.

-Bon assis toi. C'est jamais bon signe quand tu commence par «en fait», ou alors c'est très long.» Dit-il en tirant une chaise près de son lit, sur laquelle il s'assit.

«Hehe… Et bien...» Commença-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit, tout en vérifiant qu'il ne le lui reprochât pas cela, comme la fois où il l'a expulsée de sa chambre quant elle faisait le Tour des Îles. «Alors j'ai enfin réussi à prendre un jour pour moi.

-Tu veux dire que tu t'es à nouveau éclipsée à ton poste de Maître de la Ligue?

-Non. Enfin appelle ça comme tu veux, mais j'avais pas grand chose à faire aujourd'hui. Je prévoyais de sortir il y a un moment, ça fait une semaine que je prends de l'avance sur les tâches qu'on me donne.

-Sauf que tu peux pas prévoir quand quelqu'un te défieras ou un imprévu arrivera.

-Mais je ne suis pas la seule dresseuse douée. Et puis parce que je dois combattre, il faut que je sois au meilleur de ma forme! Et pour ça il faut que je sorte et m'entraîne avec mes Pokémon.» Puis avec un sourire espiègle elle ajouta: «Et puis je te rappelle que t'es pas le mieux placé pour parler de responsabilités, il y avait plus raisonnable que de laisser Lilie seule avec votre mère.

-Très drôle…. Tu voudrais pas continuer ton histoire plutôt?

-Vu qu'il faisait beau, comme prévu, je suis allée me promener dans les Ultra-Brèches. Tout allait bien, puis il y a eu plusieurs sphère électrique, ça ressemblait presque à une sorte de tempête électrique. Et quand Luna et moi avons baissé notre attention, on est rentrés dans une dimension, plutôt bizarre. Elle est… c'est juste… inimaginable… elle… Elle m'enlève les mots de la bouche…

-Waouh!» Coupa-il avec un sourire taquin. «C'est possible ça?

-Ha ha ha, très drôle Gladio. Mais je suis sérieuse… C'était effrayant, désolant. Tout n'était plus que ruine, ça ressemblait à un futur apocalyptique. Il n'y avait plus qu'un homme là-bas du moins en tant qu'être humain, parce qu'il y avait autre chose… Il ne m'en a pas fait une grande description, mais j'ai entendu l'un de ses hurlements au loin. Impossible que ce soit une personne, elles ont toutes fuient, et de toute façon ça ressemblait pas à quoi que ce soit d'humain.

-Et en quoi ça a un rapport avec ce que tu veux me demander?

-Ben, je me disais que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec une Ultra-Chimère ou un Pokémon inconnu, et que du coup ça pourrait être intéressant pour vos recherches et que si en plus on peut aider… Alors pourquoi pas?

-Sauf que dans ce cas tu aurais foncé seule pour aider, et moi je pourrais tout simplement envoyer quelqu'un de confiance avec toi.

-Mais ça peut être dangereux…

-Comme tout ce dans quoi tu te mêles…

-...et puis tu imagines ''Gladio découvre une nouvelle espèce''? Ça pourrait être génial pour toi et la Fondation Æther.

-Moon, je te connais mieux que ça…» Le sourire de la jeune fille se dissipa, laissant place à un regard sérieux et décontenancé à la fois. «Ce qui te motive ce n'est pas la science.

-Cramée! D'accord, on passe quasiment pas de temps ensemble, on est tous occupés. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être une bonne occasion. Lilie est à Kanto depuis plus d'un an. Tili est allé lui faire une surprise.» Dit-elle d'un ton boudeur, tandis que sous l'habituel regard impénétrable du garçon, elle s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre. «Tu es le seul ici, et tu es toujours occupé, ici à la fondation. Et puis moi à la ligue...»

Elle regarda le bâtiment de la fondation, visible depuis la chambre longuement, puis d'un mouvement brusque elle se trouvait déjà à ses côtés avec des yeux de Rocabot battu. Il frôla la chute à nouveau par la spontanéité de la fille, et ses joues prirent une teinte rouge en remarquant les mains de la fille tenir les siennes.

«Aller dit oui! Aide moi à explorer et capturer ce Pokémon.

-C'est d'accord.

-Dis pas ça! Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de… Attend… Tu as…

-Dit oui.»

Il sourit par la réaction du Maître Pokémon. Tant par sa réaction avant d'avoir entendu sa réponse, tant par la réalisation de sa requête. Elle le regardait fixement, totalement ahurie par sa réponse. Mais le sourire de Gladio tomba bien vite lorsqu'une main se posa sur son front.

«Tu as de la fièvre?

-Quoi? Non! Eh, lâche moi!

-Non, tu paraît avoir une température normale, mais tu es rouge.

-A-A-À qui la faute?» Bafouilla-t-il en se relevant. «Dans une course contre un Voltali, tu ne resterais pas bien derrière! Mais si finalement tu ne veux pas que j'y aille…

-Non, non! Merci beaucoup Gladio!

-Demain, c'est bon pour toi?

-Quoi? Si rapidement? Tu n'as pas de préparatifs à faire? Et tu ne vas pas me demander de faire quoi que ce soit à la ligue avant?

-Je m'arrangerai avec Vicky et partirai discrètement. Puisque ça rendra service à quelqu'un, on peut considérer que ça fait partie de tes devoirs de maître. Et de toute façon tu finit toujours par faire ce qui te sembles correct. Je compte quand même sur toi pour te rattraper à la ligue.

-Oui je ne te décevrais pas Gladio.»

Avec ça elle se retourna pour partir. Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, ses bras bras se croisés dans son dos, dans une douce étreinte. Gladio cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et il sentit ses joues brûlés. Son regard se baissa sur la jeune fille. Il lui fallut un moment pour pouvoir émettre quoi que ce soit.

«Que…?

-Merci.

-Euh… D-D-De rien…

-Je vais y aller.» Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. «Demain à 9 heure, à l'entrée du Grand Canyon de Poni?

-Ok...»

Aussitôt la porte fermée, le jeune président se laissa tomber sur son lit. Cette Moon le faisait vraiment perdre tout ses moyens. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle pourrait obtenir n'importe quoi de lui, même à Lilie, il lui semblait souvent plus facile de dire non. Son regard se durcit. Dans tous les cas quelque chose dans cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas, il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait dérangé lorsque Moon lui avait expliqué la situation. Il étira un bras pour prendre un téléphone, qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit et qui servait à communiquer avec tout le personnel du Paradis Æther. Il appuya sur un bouton et attendit la voix de l'autre côté.

«Oui Vicky. Prépare moi ce que je dois faire pour demain, je vais avancer le plus possible. Je veux aussi un stock d'ultra-balls, de hyper potions et de total soins. Non, une vingtaine de chaque plutôt. Je vais aller consulter certains registres, si quand tu passes je ne suis pas là, tu peux laisser le tout sur mon lit. Je vais prendre le repas dans ma chambre pour gagner du temps. Quant il sera prêt tu peux me le faire apporter, ainsi que celui de mes Pokémon? Merci.»

La conversation finie, il raccrocha et soupira. Ça promettait d'être une longue nuit. Mais ça en vaudrait la peine.

De son côté Moon avait commencé une nouvelle course, tout sourire, en direction de la sortie. Sautant et pivotant dans les airs sans raison et glissant le long des barres des escaliers. À l'allure à laquelle elle allait, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter lorsque Vicky apparut à une intersection de couloirs. Elles tombèrent toutes les deux au sol. La femme au lunettes fut la première à se redresser.

«Moon, tu as l'air encore plus heureuse et pressée que tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, mon petit prince vient de m'appeler et semblait aussi assez impatient et accéléré.

-Je suis désolée, je ne vous ai pas vu à temps. Et son état est probablement ma faute, ne vous fâchez pas, s'il vous plaît.» Plaida-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever. «Je dois vite rentrer. Au revoir, à bientôt.

-Attend...»

Mais elle était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. La belle dame la regarda partir avant de sourire et reprendre son travail. Pensant que ses petits protégés étaient chanceux d'avoir une personne comme Moon pour amie. Quelqu'un qui leur apportait tellement de nouveau et de chose dont ils manquaient: du courage à la petit Lilie, et de la douceur au Gladio solitaire.

Le lendemain arriva enfin. Tous les préparatifs étaient bouclés. La jeune fille partit en avance ne voulant pas faire son ami attendre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand après avoir descendu du dos de l'Air Dracaufeu, elle le vit. Il était là, au pied du seul grand arbre près de l'entrée, un pied contre cette dernière, Silvallié à ses côtés. Le vent créer par le Pokémon feu reprenant son envol fit balancer ses cheveux blonds, et enfin il se tourna vers elle.

«Est-ce que je suis en retard? J'étais sûre d'être en avance.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis arrivé un peu plus tôt. Je voulais partir avant qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde au Paradis Æther.

-Je vois. Si ça t'aurais arrangé, on aurais pu se donner rendez-vous plus tôt.

-C'est bon, je ne suis pas arrivé beaucoup plus tôt que toi.

-Llllliiiiiééé!

-Oui je t'ai pas oublié, Silvallié. Comment vas-tu?» Dit-elle en caressant le dit Pokémon, demandant de l'attention, sous un discret regard amusé du dresseur. «C'est une bonne idée de l'avoir sorti, comme ça il peut se dégourdir un peu les pattes. Attend je vais te donner un peu de compagnie, Flora rejoins nous!» Une belle Floramantis apparut et les deux Pokémon se mirent à parler tandis que Gladio se redressa.

«Bon, on y va?

-Hmmm!»

Avec un grand sourire Moon le rattrapa, leur compagnons les suivant de près. Afin de gagner du temps, et d'économiser des forces, ils empruntèrent un raccourci. Un trou au sol avait été bouché, de sorte qu'il suffisait de tourner à gauche pour arriver de l'autre côté de la vallée rocheuse. Ils traversèrent un chemin qui les conduisit jusqu'à un lieu d'épreuve, puis finalement à l'Autel du Soleil et de la Lune. Ils firent rentrer leur Pokémon dans leur poké-ball afin de leur éviter une très, très, vraiment très longue monté, qui les obligea à reprendre leur souffle une fois au sommet. Ce fut autour de Lunala de sortir dans sa ball, avec la mission de transmettre une lettre à l'Ultra-Commando, demandant un costume pour Gladio et d'appeler Solgaleo. Monter un lion était tout de même plus facile que voler à dos de chauve-souris, surtout à deux. Après recevoir cette explication, l'adolescent donna une partie des objets qu'il avait pris pour la capture du Pokémon ou Ultra-Chimère à la jeune fille. Bientôt les deux légendaire apparurent de la brèche, l'aventure allait pouvoir commencer! Le blond proposa que chacun vol à dos d'un des légendaires mais après plusieurs essais ratés de se rendre dans la bonne dimension, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller avec la brune, qui ne comprit pas pourquoi ça avait l'air de le gêner autant.

«Enfin on est arrivés.» Dit-elle en descendant après Gladio. «Tu peux nous attendre ici Solgaleo? On essaiera de faire vite. Mais avant, ça vous dit une pause pour manger? Il est l'heure et comme ça on sera en pleine forme.

-Tu as prévu à manger?

-Oui, pas toi?

-Juste quelques baies.

-J'en ai pris pour tout le monde.

-Laisse moi deviner, maxi malasada.

-Bingo! Je reviens…

-Où vas-tu?

-Je vais chercher le monsieur.

-Oh, tu es revenue. Et tu as emmené un ami.

-Ou alors il peut nous trouver.

-Les enfants vous n'êtes pas très malins, n'est-ce pas?

-Pardon!

-On va aider!» S'exclama Moon en se plaçant devant Gladio. «On va attraper la chose dont vous parliez. Il s'agit bien d'un Pokémon ou d'une Ultra-Chimère non?

-Une quoi… Euh, oui.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez nous donner plus d'informations à son sujet? Attaques, types… N'importe quoi.

-Je n'en sais pas beaucoup mais si vous voulez.

-Joignez-vous à nous. On va manger.» Dit-elle en sortant la nourriture.

«Vous avez des malasadas! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé.

-Vous connaissez?

-Évidemment c'était l'une des spécialités locale.»

Moon et Gladio échangèrent un regard entendu. C'était donc bel et bien Alola dans le futur. Ils récoltèrent d'autres informations en mangeant avec l'homme ému de joie, c'était comme s'il découvrait toutes ces saveurs pour la première fois. Les adolescents ne voulaient même pas imaginer ce par quoi les habitants de ce futur avaient dû passer. Qui aurait deviner qu'un endroit aussi beau et riche qu'Alola puisse un jour devenir un possible décor de film apocalyptique. Une fois le déjeuné fini, ils se levèrent enfin. Ils traversèrent le tuyau marron et se retrouvèrent dehors. L'adolescent fut le premier à s'avancer bouche bée, seulement pour mieux voir le cataclysme qui régnait en tyran sur cet endroit. Ils marchaient sur ce qu'il restait d'anciens immeubles, et étaient recouverts d'un ciel qui semblait marquer le crépuscule d'une vie. Des fils électriques étaient à terre parmi les décombres. Des escaliers s'arrêtaient pour rependre leur chemin quelques mètres plus loin. Des trous et cassures ainsi que des traces de vieillesse et brûlure marquaient les lieux comme pour scellés leurs destins. De l'eau s'échappait d'une installation brisée. Plusieurs débris et morceaux de bâtiments faissaient obstacle sur le peu de chemin qu'il restait. Tout n'était plus que ruines et chaos.

«C'est horrible, n'est-ce pas?

-J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit bien le futur d'Alola.

-Regarde, on peut déjà apercevoir Engloutyran d'ici.» Dit-elle en se tournant vers la droite, menant son ami à en faire de même. «Hier il était plus loin il me semble…

-Allons-y!

-Oui.»

Ils se mirent en marche, traversant des capables qui soutenaient encore un panneau en forme de planche de surf qui leur sembla familier, et Moon décida de prendre quelques photos avec son Motisma Dex. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au bout du chemin mais un mur les obligea à retrousser chemin. Mais cela leur permit de prendre d'avantage conscience du piteuse état du lieu. De l'eau avait envahi certains immeubles par terre, d'anciennes enseignes traînées au sol. Les escaliers qu'ils montèrent se craquelaient à chaque pas, au point où ils décidèrent de monter l'un à la fois et même ainsi la brunette faillit tomber si le blond n'était pas là. Ils purent traverser de l'autre côté du chemin par l'intermédiaire d'une quelconque structure métallique, semblable aux barreaux d'une terrasse, qui leur servit de pont. Près de ce qui restait d'un arc semblable à ceux des embarcadères d'Alola, un mur avait cédé. L'extérieur étant coincé par des morceaux d'immeubles, ils durent faire un court détour par l'intérieur désormais accessible, si c'est que l'on pouvait encore appelait cella d'intérieur. Des avis de déménagement recouvraient le sol, lui donnant une couleur blanche qui contrastait avec le noir qui l'entourait. Bientôt ils sortirent et trouvèrent des marches un peu plus solides que les premières, qui leur permirent de revenir au chemin d'édifices effondrés. Gladio fit remarquer un écran télé, qui surprenamment marchait plus ou moins encore au milieu du chemin. Ils s'approchèrent de ce dernier, il diffusait un message entre des crépitements: «Des envies de ciel azur et de mer turquoise ? Venez découvrir nos plages ! ».

«L'image n'est pas nette.

-Attend, je crois que c'est la plage d'Ekaeka. On serait à Ekaeka…?

-Essayons de trouver plus d'indices. Il y a plusieurs plages à Alola, ce serait facile de se tromper.

-D'a-D'accord.»

Ils cherchèrent un chemin empruntable, et près d'un espace inondé, un tunnel de maison permettait d'avancer vers la créature plus très loin d'eux. Sur des parois encore debout étaient accrochés à l'horizontale un poster d'une centrale électrique, ainsi que celui d'une boutique de vêtements, on pouvait y lire le contenu en penchant la tête sur le côté. Au bout de ce chemin fermé, la créature bipède n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il dévorait bruyamment les restes de la vile, sa concentration dans la destruction et le vacarme étaient tant, qu'il ne remarqua pas les deux adolescents. Ils le regardaient depuis l'arrière d'un mur, se demandant quelle stratégie optait quand quelque chose capta soudain l'attention du maître de la ligue. Elle sauta hors de leur cachette à toute vitesse sans prévenir.

«Moon! Où vas-tu?!»

Le blond grogna et la suivit. Mais en la voyant s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin seulement, il s'arrêta perplexe. Mais en regardant mieux il comprit. Parmi l'amas de décombre où ils étaient, un panneau était visible. C'était lui qui avait attirait l'attention de l'adolescente et sur lequel elle se penchait, pour n'y lire que: «Mair… ...Eka… « ...n s'o...pe de to… ! »».

«Gladio, je suis sûre: on est à Ekaeka! C'est une plaque de la mairie.» Gladio la regarda un moment sans trop savoir quoi dire avant de secouer la tête.

«Idiote, c'est pour ça que tu as foncé jusqu'ici?» Dit-il en essayant de retenir ses nerfs.

Mais malheureusement les craintes du blond se révélèrent justifiées quand le sol se mit à trembler. Il se tournèrent vers Engloutyran, et ce dernier en fessait de même vers eux. Bientôt une ombre les recouvrit, et la dresseuse se releva maladroitement. Les yeux bleus du monstre se froncèrent, tandis que ces griffes jaunes et ses sortes de pinces noires semblaient se préparer au combat, ou au goûter.

«RAAAAN!»

Ce fut le top départ pour qu'une course pour la vie se démarre chez les deux dresseurs. Ils essayèrent de s'écarter le plus possible, sautant même par dessus les cavités sur leur chemin. Mais en faisant cela…

«Ah, Gladio!»

Il réagit directement, se retournant avec appréhension. Les pieds de Moon courraient désormais en l'air, sans réussir à avancer. Elle était beaucoup trop légère pour la bête sombre, elle se faisait aspirer.

«Ah!

-Moon!» Ils tendirent leur main l'un à l'autre, leur doigts se frôlèrent mais ce ne fut pas assez. «Moon!

-Ah!

-Silvallié, Nostenfer! Nostenfer va la chercher! Silvallié couvre le, attaque Éclate Griffe!»

La chauve-souris violette s'envola à toute vitesse vers la jeune fille tandis que le Pokémon artificiel sauta sur les bâtiments pour enfin se jeter sur la sorte de tentacule-pince tendue vers la fille. Avant que la bête gigantesque pût réagir, son attaquant rejoignait déjà son maître tandis que la créature ailée déposait délicatement la fille au sol, au près de Gladio qui l'aida à se poser et le Pokémon volant retourna dans sa poké-ball.

«Ça va?

-Maintenant oui, plus de peur qu'autre chose, merci! Tu as senti l'aura qu'il dégage?

-Oui, c'est bien une Ultra-Chimère. Tu te souviens de ses types?

-Oui ténèbres et dragons. Maintenant c'est à notre tour de jouer! Libi, viens nous aider. Utilise Reflet pour t'approcher puis Dracosouffle.

-Silvallié changement de ROM pour type Fée!»

Le Libégon prit son envol, obéissant à sa dresseuse. Plus bas les ROM projetées miroitaient dans leur trajet, jusqu'à disparaître dans la sacoche à la ceinture du dresseur et dans la fente du Pokémon prévu à cet effet. L'un d'eux faisait distraction par le bas, occupant la queue recouverte d'épines, tandis que l'autre dans les airs attiraient les pinces les unes vers les autres. Leur ennemi ne sachant pas sur lequel des deux se concentrer, le dragon libellule n'eut aucun mal à trouver une ouverture. L'Ultra-Chimère lâcha un grognement en sentant la paralysie prendre le coup sur lui.

«Ça a marché!

-Maintenant Silvallié, Coup Varia-Type!»

Le Pokémon s'exécuta, touchant la cible de plein fouet. Un hurlement emplit l'espace. La force était telle ,qu'elle écartait les deux adolescents qui tentaient tant bien que mal de se protéger avec leur bras contre les débris qui volaient vers eux. Un rapide regard à ses côtés, mena Gladio à prendre le bras de Moon, qui plus légère se faisait plus facilement emportée par le vent. Soudain le bruit se stoppa mais fut remplacé par celui d'un choc violent.

«Libi!»

Avec la bourrasque elle était devenue une cible facile pour les tentacules d'Engloutyran, qui d'une attaque Marto-Poing l'envoya valser contre un mur. La dresseuse courut à ses côtés. Libégon se redressa maladroitement un regard déterminé contrastant avec les yeux inquiets de la brune qui hocha tout de même la tête.

«Attention!»

Une attaque Tacle Lourd approchait mais fut stoppée par un Plaix-Croix. Après une explosion de fumé soulevée par l'impact, le tentacule s'écarta et Silvallié bondit en arrière. Apparemment il était affaibli mais semblait en état de continuer. Gladio arriva ensuite.

«Tout va bien?

-Oui, merci.» Remercia-t-elle avant de froncer les yeux. «Libi, une dernière attaque, Demi-Tour!» Ce fut chose vite faite, et à peine revenue, une autre poké-ball était prête à être lancée. «Finit la rigolade! Moana Regard Touchant!» Une belle Oratoria obéit et la dresseuse se tourna vers son ami. «Tu peux l'occuper un moment?

-Oui, c'est bon je m'en occupe. Silvallié on y va!»

Il monta sur le Pokémon qui le déposa plus bas avant de partir en direction de la créature gigantesque, sautant et se baissant au fur et à mesure que les tentacules et la queue épineuse se présentaient sur son chemin. De son côté Moon cherchait fougueusement un objet dans son sac. Enfin elle releva les yeux satisfaite avec un cristal rose qu'elle confia à son Pokémon. Elle se tourna vers le combat se déroulant en bas. Silvallié n'était pas en bonne position, il fatiguait, tandis qu'Engloutyran préparait une attaque.

«Silvallié écarte toi!» Cria Gladio.

Lui aussi l'avait remarqué, seulement il était trop tard pour se défendre face au coup. Un nuage de poussière se leva. Après quelques secondes le Pokémon en sauta. Laissant voir que cela n'avait quasiment pas eu d'effet, voir aucun.

«Comment?

-Tu peux remercier Pluma et la capacité Abri de Mimikyu.» Dit la jeune dresseuse en arrivant avec son starter, tandis qu'un Mimiqui apparaissait depuis la poussière soutenue par une Plumeline noir et rouge. «C'était vraiment au dernier moment, mais ils sont arrivés à temps.

-Je vois.» Moon lui sourit avant de se tourner vers l'ennemi. L'Ultra-Chimère s'agitait dans tous les sens incontrôlablement. «On dirait que l'attaque Mania a pas attendu pour faire effet sur lui.

-Il fait encore plus de dégâts maintenant!

-Essayons de profiter de sa confusion.» Il lança une ultra-Ball mais l'Ultra-Chimère en sortit presque instantanément dans un cri de colère. «Il a encore la force de résister, peut-être avec moins de PVs.

-Dans ce cas à nous de jouer Moana!»

L'adolescente toucha son bracelet Z avant commencer à exécuter une danse. Ses bras en l'air descendirent sur les côtés avant de se croiser vers devant elle, au niveau de la poitrine. Ils se délièrent ensuite pour former un cœur avec les mains. Puis enfin elle finit un bras de chaque côté, rappelant des ailes, et un pied en l'air. Le Pokémon eau réagit de suite lançant une attaque Impact Choupinova sur l'Engloutyran qui ne put esquiver.

«Maintenant ultra-ball. Un, deux, trois, et… Je l'ai eu!» S'exclama la fille dans un saut avec ses compagnons. Elle alla chercher la petite sphère bleu au sol, puis se retourna vers Gladio, les bras tendu vers lui. «Tiens, je te le laisse.

-Mais c'est toi qui l'a attrapé.

-Oui mais c'est aussi grâce à toi. Et puis j'avais dit que ça vous serait bénéfique à la fondation Æther et toi. Sans compter que des Ultra-Chimères, moi j'en ai déjà pas mal.

-Si tu insistes. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de lui trouver une place dans mon équipe.

-Tu peux peut-être en apprendre plus sur lui. Je sais que tu peux le faire sans avoir à le blesser.»

Moon sourit provoquant un rougissement de la part de Gladio. Silvallié dut le pousser légèrement pour le réveiller. Il récupéra la ball et se retourna rapidement. Elle était la coupable après tout, de le mettre dans cet état. Il fit rentrer son Pokémon et il entendit la fille faire de même derrière lui.

«Sinon, en changeant du sujet. Ne t'avises plus de t'exposer comme ça, surtout face à un ennemi que tu ne connais pas!

-Tu veux parler de quand j'ai couru vers le panneau? Mais j'avais peur qu'il ne survive pas au combat, ou de ne plus le trouver. Et puis il était occupé, alors je me suis dit…

-En attendant on aurait très bien pu vivre sans savoir sur quelle île on est, toi, tu aurais pu mourir!

-Je...» Elle se tut puis rougit à son tour dans un doux sourire… «M-Merci, de t'inquiéter pour moi...» Un silence se suivit.

«Partons.

-Oui! Oh tiens, il y a un autre tube là bas, et il semble accessible.

-Tu rigoles là. Je pensais qu'on partait.

-Ça nous mènera peut-être vers la sortie.

-Tu ne changes jamais. D'accord, mais il va falloir un moyen pour y monter.»

Un hochement de tête et ils se mirent à chercher. Ils ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps pour trouver une planche de bois parmi les débris. Elle était suffisamment longue pour créer un chemin allant du sol jusqu'au tube rouillé. Ils rampèrent l'un derrière l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent une fente. L'adolescent se leva pour voir vers où ils était, suivi par le maître de la ligue un peu après. Ils se trouvaient sur un mur tombé, qui leur fessaient être à quelques centimètres du sol, et plus très loin d'où ils étaient arrivés. Ils sautèrent et finirent de retourner sur leur pas. Moon s'arrêta en voyant le récipient d'où de l'eau s'échappait avant que Gladio la rappelât à l'ordre avec un «N'y pense même pas». Quant ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur l'homme se leva pour les accueillir.

«Oh vous-êtes revenus? Vous avez réussi à attraper ce goinfre?

-Oui…

-J'arrive pas à croire que vous l'ayez fait! Ils mangent tout et n'importent quoi, mais on les aime bien quand même. Prenez soin de lui!

-Vous les aimez bien!» S'exclamèrent les deux adolescents au même temps.

«Ça a l'air de vous étonner.

-Cette espèce d'Ultra-Chimère détruit votre monde et vous dites que vous l'aimez bien!

-Je ne suis pas rancunière mais moi non plus je ne comprends pas vraiment. Ne pas lui vouloir du mal si, mais l'aimer bien… Enfin, j'aurais une dernière faveur à vous demander.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-J'ai pris quelques photos. Vous pouvez les regarder et nous dire si vous savez quelque chose sur elles?

-O h c'est le dispositif pour purifier l'eau, mais en ce moment le tuyau est cassé.

-Si ça purifie l'eau, on peut en boire du coup?

-Oui, à ce niveau-là elle est propre. Enfin, je crois…

-Je te l'avais dit.» Dit-il la fessant faire une petite moue. «Hmm!

-Sinon, vous pouvez me dire autre chose sur elle.

-Je pense pas que ça puisse t'intéresser mais… Ce panneau est encore plus vieux que le reste des débris, à ce qu'il paraît! Ce qui s'affiche sur cette écran est, je suppose, ce qu'ils appellent la couleur «azur»… J'ai jamais vu ça ailleurs, perso. Et vous avez vu ce poster? C'est une chose rare, ils ont quasiment tous été brûlés à l'époque de mon grand-père!

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas, mais les adultes tiraient une tronche pas possible à chaque fois qu'on parlait de la centrale. Oh, et celui-ci sur la mode. Il paraît qu'autrefois, les gens se cassaient vraiment la tête pour savoir quoi porter. De nos jours, c'est plus simple: c'est combi, ou rien! C'est pas que je trouve ça classe, hein, c'est juste que sans ça l'air est pas respirable.

-Quoi?!

-Oui, vous aussi, vous devriez faire gaffe, d'ailleurs. Vaut mieux pas trop respirer l'air de l'extérieur.

-Et c'est maintenant que vous nous le dîtes?!» Crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

«Tssss, viens Moon, on rentre!» Dit le blond en la tirant de la main.

«Au revoir les enfants.

-Attend Gladio…

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Je voudrais soigner mes Pokémon avant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe, j'ai demandé à Vicky suffisamment de potions et de soins. Allons au près de Solgaleo.

-Oui!» Dit-elle en le rattrapant, le tirant presque à son tour.

Quand ils arrivèrent le légendaire faisait une sieste, ils le laissèrent donc continuer de se reposer pendant que le président de la fondation Æther fessait honneur à son titre en soignant les Pokémon. La jeune Maître de la Ligue réveilla ensuite le lion endormi, et s'excusa de l'attente. Le voyage leur parut bien plus court pour rentrer. Bientôt la brise fraîche caressait à nouveau leur visage, le ciel était empreints de couleurs vives, et dans l'air résonnait la mélodie de la nature et des Pokémon environnant, que le vent venait apporter. Moon inspira l'air pur longuement.

«Faut croire que c'est fini.

-Oui, mais tu as vu l'heure qu'il est. On aura plus le temps de faire grand-chose en rentrant maintenant. Ça te dit qu'on aille se poser quelque part? J'ai entendu dire que depuis le Grand Canyon de Poni on pouvait voir un beau couché de soleil.

-Pff… Si ça te fais plaisir.

-Merci Gladio! Viens, je suis sûre de savoir l'endroit idéal!»

Elle le tira vers l'intérieur de la vallée. Ils durent traverser des arbres qui servaient de pont, puis traversait un vrai pont, descendre une échelle et faire une montée en courant, voulant éviter les Pokémon qui les poursuivaient. Mais cela en valait la peine. De retour à l'extérieur, le vent était plus fort à cause de la hauteur, la sensation était toute autre. La fille courut et sauta de joie vers et sur un pont de bois, totalement insouciante. Vu comme ça, elle n'avait rien à envier au paysage, elle semblait briller aussi fort que le soleil qui l'illuminait et être aussi libre que le vent qui jouait avec ses cheveux bruns. Elle finit par s'asseoir et Gladio s'approcha.

«C'est vraiment magnifique… Oh, au fait tu as des nouvelles de Lilie? Ça fait un moment que je ne lui ai pas pas parlé, elle m'aurait demandé des nouvelles de Tili et je ne veux pas lui donner d'indices.

-Oui… Vu qu'on est souvent occupés à des moments différents elle m'envoie des lettres ou des messages lorsque c'est pour des choses urgentes, on se parle rarement par pokématos ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Elle a réussi à trouver Léo et se trouve avec lui, ils ont eu quelques problèmes, mais maintenant c'est bon. Elle ne devrait plus beaucoup tarder.

-Mais c'est génial, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle est partie! J'imagine qu'elle doit beaucoup te manquer… Plus que tu le montre.

-J'imagine qu'à toi aussi. Et peut-être même que tu es plus douée que moi pour le cacher.

-Hein?

-La raison pour laquelle tu m'as demandé de l'aide.» Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux confuse. «N'essaye pas de le nier. Tu as beau m'avoir fait peur plus d'une fois, tu aurais pu te débrouiller seule face à l'Engloutyran.

-C'est vrai, j'aurais probablement pu le battre seule. Mais ça m'a beaucoup aidé que tu sois là, le fait de voir tout en ruine me déstabilisait, c'était rassurant de t'avoir à mes côtés. Et si tu avait pas été là, je me demande dans quel état je serais rentrée.

-Tu souris depuis tout à l'heure. Mais en fait, comme quand hier tu es venu me demander de l'aide... Leur absence te pèse plus que tu le laisse paraître… Tu ne voulais pas que je t'aide, mais que je t'accompagnes… Même si tu essaies de paraître joyeuse, tu es triste...

-Tu te trom...

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant?» Dit-il à son hauteur, plaçant une main derrière sa tête.

Le regard de Moon trembla, les larmes se formant au coins de ses yeux. Les yeux de Gladio ne paraissaient plus froids, impassibles. Ses orbes verts reflétaient de l'inquiétude et de la compassion, pour elle. Ses pleurs éclatèrent tandis qu'elle prit refuge contre le torse de l'adolescent, s'accrochant à son haut noir. Cela le prit au dépourvu mais après quelques secondes il l'entoura de ses bras fermement.

«C-Ça fait plus d'un an qu'elle est partie, elle me manque beaucoup. Et Tili est absent lui aussi maintenant... Alors qu'avant on se croisait tout le temps… Mais tu te trompes!» Finit-elle en levant ses yeux embruinés par les larmes.

«Comment ça? Pourtant tu…

-Ils me manquent, oui, mais ce ne sont pas eux qui me manquent le plus, ce ne sont pas eux qui… me mette dans cet état…» Dit-elle en secouant la tête, avant de réunir du courage pour relever son visage rougi. «C'est toi…

-Moi…?! Mais, je…

-On a jamais passé autant de temps ensemble tout les deux, c'est vrai, mais…» Commença-t-elle en rebaissant son regard, mais sans jamais le lâcher. «T-Tu n'acceptais jamais mes invitations à sortir, je me suis dit que peut-être, tu ne voulais juste pas être seule avec moi… Mais quand je sortais avec Tili et te proposais de venir avec nous, tu avais l'air plus froid que d'habitude… Et puis ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me défier à la ligue… Du coup la seule façon de te voir était d'aller au Paradis Æther… J'y suis allée tellement de fois que les employés me connaissent plus en tant que Moon qu'en tant que Maître de la Ligue, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais faire un plan des lieux de mémoire! Là tu acceptais toujours de me voir, et ça avait l'air de te faire plaisir… Mais pourtant ça avait aussi l'air de te gêner, et puis tu me demandes toujours si je ne dois pas être à la ligue… Je-Je sais que tu es de nature froide, et je ne te le reproche absolument pas… Mais à force je me suis demandée si ce n'était pas une façon de me faire comprendre que je dérangeais, après tout, tu arrêtais de travailler plus tôt de ma faute… Alors j'ai diminué mes visites, ta gêne semblait diminuée et tu paraissait plus heureux… Je m'empêche souvent d'aller te voir, alors Tili vient souvent me tenir compagnie, on se remonte le moral l'un à l'autre… C'est horrible de savoir quelqu'un si près et de le sentir si loin… C'est pour ça que j'étais aussi surprise, mais tellement contente que tu aies accepté de venir aujourd'hui...»

Gladio la regarda avec surprise et amertume. C'était de sa faute si le visage d'habitude si joyeux et doux de Moon, était maintenant si sombre, si triste. C'était sa faute si la fille d'habitude si énergique, si forte, qu'il admirait tant paraissait pour la première fois si infirme, si faible… Il serra les poings. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait?! L'étreinte autour de la fille se renforça, sans pour autant qu'il la serre d'avantage contre lui. Il voulait pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, elle avait eu le courage de lui dire tout ça, et elle méritait une explication, il devait réparer son erreur. Il ferma les yeux et pris une inspiration, faisant la petite brune dans ses bras, lever son regard grisâtre déchiré et déchirant vers lui.

«C'est vrai… Je suis toujours très occupé, j'ai plus autant de temps pour m'entraîner. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies des problèmes à la ligue parce que tu venais me voir, ou que quelqu'un remette en question ton titre pour ça. Et c'est vrai qu'à une époque je t'ai évitée. Tout ça parce que tu me gênais.» Moon voulut fuir le visage de Gladio, mais il prit le sien d'une de ses mains, l'obligeant à faire face à son regard, vigoureux et profond. «Là où tu fais fausse route, c'est dans le sens de gêne. Ça m'a toujours fait plaisir de te voir, jamais je ne t'en ai voulu, et jamais j'ai voulu te faire partir. Si ça me m'étais en colère quand tu sortais avec Tili, c'était parce… parce que qu'un garçon était avec toi, peu importe que ce soit Tili ou un autre. Mais je ne voulais pas être seule avec toi parce que ça me gênais. Je voulais me défaire de ce sentiment mais j'en ai été... j'en suis incapable. Mais au cour de tes visites j'ai appris à la gérer plus ou moins. Et hier, j'ai compris que tu n'allais pas bien quand tu as regardé par la fenêtre alors que tu me parler. Moon… Si tu me gênes autant c'est parce que, tu… Parce que tu me plais!» Les orbes gris de Moon s'écarquillèrent. «Et je ne permettrai pas que quelqu'un ou quelque chose te blesse... Je me sens tellement idiot en ce moment.» Finit-il en baissant la tête, son emprise désormais chancelante se défaisant.

Une fine main se posa sur sa joue. Il releva les yeux surpris vers Moon, toujours en pleurs, mais à nouveau souriante. De ce beau sourire sincère qui lui allait tant, et qui était si cher à Gladio. Elle secoua la tête doucement, avant de poser un tendre regard sur lui.

«Ne le sois pas. Le Gladio que j'aime sait qu'il ne l'est pas. Il peut être froid, et arrogant, et impulsif, et il démontre rarement ces sentiments, mais je sais qu'au fond il est une magnifique personne. Et je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi d'être aussi sincère, c'est pourquoi je te remercie. Tu viens de me faire la plus belle déclaration que j'aurais pu souhaiter...

-Moon…

-Je t'aime...»

Une larme de plus coula sur sa joue jusqu'à la main du garçon, tandis qu'elle ferma ses paupières, dans l'étreinte qui se resserra… Et dans un baisser aussi vrai et doux que la lueur rouge orangé de ce couché de soleil, seul témoin de l'aube de cette nouvelle relation qui après tant d'attente débutait.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez? C'est la première fois que j'essaie de décrire un paysage comme celui de l'Ultra Gratte Ciel, et que je racconte un combat Pokémon. Et puis faut que j'avoue que retranscrire des personnalités comme celle de Gladio est un vrai défi pour moi.

J'ai fait attention aux fautes mais si malgrés tout, il y en a qui m'ont échappé, merci de m'en informer.

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous ça vous aura plu.

Jane ^^ !


End file.
